


Thank You Please Come Again

by EnInkahootz



Category: David Bowie (Musician), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Real Person Fiction, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alien Sex, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crossover, First Time, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn, RPF, Sakaar (Marvel), Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18457271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnInkahootz/pseuds/EnInkahootz
Summary: An uninvited alien has arrived on Sakaar and the Grandmaster is not pleased. That is, until he meets the alien, a mysterious and lovely singer named David who possesses the ability to change his appearance.





	Thank You Please Come Again

**Author's Note:**

> For the AU this fic takes place in, I chose to mix together a bunch of David Bowie’s different looks. They don’t reflect our universe’s Bowie’s exact combinations of hairstyles and outfits, they just share the general spirit of them, along with some overlapping details.

So, uh, I just got this weird report about an uninvited alien. He isn’t a registered resident of Sakaar, I didn’t send for him, none of my guards know who the hell he is, but somehow, yes somehow, he’s out there giving a huge concert! Can you believe it? A _concert_ without _me_? The audacity. I have to go see this guy for myself. 

I find him just past the border of the palace grounds, standing on a big pile of garbage and singing. There’s a whole big crowd watching him. They’re dancing and having a grand old time. Which is, of course, not allowed without my permission. I sneak up behind the mysterious singer guy. A bunch of the people in the crowd see me and I put a finger to my lips to make sure they know they better keep their damn mouths shut because I am in no mood.

“Ahem,” I shout into the guy’s ear.

He isn’t startled, so that’s too bad. He turns to face me but doesn’t stop singing. He has these funny mismatched eyes, and I peer into them. One is a brilliant blue and the other seems to be a rich hazel brown. When I look closer, I notice that the brown looking one has a giant pupil. The effect is unusual and pretty damn appealing, and I decide to give the rest of him a better look. His face is slender, and his neck is long. His skin is pale, with a big red and blue design across his face in the shape of a lightning bolt. His hair is a bright red poof with a long layer beneath that hits his shoulders. He’s smirking at me while he sings.

My gaze travels down to his body. He’s slim, gaunt, but in a graceful way. His pale chest is bare, with lovely pink nipples. The lightning bolt design repeats itself one time along each of his sides, and a smaller bolt decorates his lower stomach, the tail end disappearing behind the waistband of his low-rise pants. The pants are sparkly and tight, two of my favorite ways for pants to be, and his hips are rocking to the beat of his song. I stare at his crotch for a while because I can see his bulge. It’s big, even though he’s soft, and that distracts me for so long that he finishes the song.

“Hello,” he says.

“Um, yeah,” I reply, regaining focus, “my name is Grandmaster and I’m only just, you know, the _Creator_ of this entire planet and you can’t just go and have a concert without my permission and who the hell are you anyway?”

“That depends,” he answers in some kind of sexy accent, “on the moment.”

“Wha -” I ask, then stop mid-word when his large pupil starts to glow. It sheds rainbow light, which is delightful, but so bright I have to shield my eyes until it goes away. After the flash, I see that the guy looks totally different. The outfit has changed, and sadly most of his body is now hidden behind a long dress. The red hair has morphed into flowing long blond locks. The lightning bolt design is gone, and his formerly pinkish-white skin is now a glittery lavender color with magenta swirls at his temples. The swirls run down the sides of his neck and travel beyond the collar of the dress.

“For now, call me David,” he says. I stare at his lips while he talks. They are irresistibly glossy and the same shade of magenta as the swirls. Though his actual eyes haven’t changed, his eyelids and the space around them are now an iridescent purple. Lines of multicolored glitter trace the edges of his upper and lower lids and extend from the outer corners of his eyes. One long, glinting earring hangs from his ear in the shape of an arrow and my gaze follows it back down to his body. After a while I realize I’ve been gawking. I’m thinking about ripping off that dress. I just have to see how many more of those pretty swirls are under there, I just have to.

“David,” I tell him, “come back to my palace. We can make music together.” I pause suggestively. “I mean, I play keyboard.” I grin and he laughs, a lyrical sound. 

Well, as it turns out, I don’t get a chance to show him my keyboard because as soon as we get inside, he jumps me. He pins me to the wall and kisses me so hard my head knocks back against the surface. 

I’m annoyed at first because _I_ was about to kiss _him_ super hard! But I can’t hold on to my upset for more than a second because it feels just oh-so-good. His tongue is in my mouth and his body is pressing against mine. His lips are hot and soft. I wrap my arms around him and slide my hands up his back and surrender to him as he devours my mouth. Eventually, he breaks the kiss and I pant. 

“Close your eyes,” he whispers in my ear, and I obey, though obeying isn’t usually my style.

I can see the flash of light faintly even through my eyelids, and when it passes, I open my eyes. His face is still close to mine, and it’s changed again. Now his hair is orange, with lighter streaks in the front. It’s shorter than before, and partially combed back, though loose strands of the paler color rest against his forehead. He tucks them behind his ear on one side, but they fall forward again. His skin is an emerald green with small pink and white stripes across his cheeks and up and down his forehead and chin. His lips are light pink. His eyes, like before, are the same.

I push him away so I can get a good look at his new form. He steps back gracefully. The stripes cover as much of his body as I can see. There’s a new outfit, and it’s far more revealing than the dress (phew). It’s a long-sleeved jumpsuit, except one of his legs and one of his arms are left fully uncovered. The fabric is white and looks silky. On the side with the bare arm, one of those delicious looking nipples is showing and I want to lick it.

Though this outfit reveals more than the last, it’s still covering up some of him and I need to see it all. I move close and strip him. He lets me, smirking and watching me intently. When I finish, he goes to take off my clothes too, and I move my body around to help, eager to shed them.

We stand a small distance apart and stare at each other’s nude bodies, eyes traveling up and down. The stripes are all over his body, and I mean _all_ over. His cock is soft, but I can see them there, the stripes hanging in a lazy curve against his balls, the colors at the tip folded into the wrinkles of his foreskin. I can’t wait to get him hard and see the design for real. I rush forward and take it into my hand.

“Mmm,” he says, “do you like it?”

It feels hot against my palm, even hotter than I thought it would. I curl my fingers around it and it starts to smooth out, the curled stripes gradually straightening. When it’s all the way hard I gasp because his cock is so beautiful.

Before I know it I’ve dropped to my knees and shoved my mouth onto it. Falling to my knees in front of someone is definitely not how I usually roll. I’m more the type to fuck someone senseless and then tie them up before I suck them off. But this David, or whatever his name is at the moment, is having a strange effect on me.

I feel his hand grip my hair and I kind of like it when he pulls a little. I feel like I should be angry because I usually like to be the one to do the hair pulling but I just give in and soon he adds his other hand, holds my head and starts to fuck my face.

It feels weirdly good to be used by him. It’s new and interesting and I hold my own erection in my hand while he slams his cock in and out of my mouth. I move my tongue frantically, trying to lick as much of his cock as I can each time he thrusts it inside. 

“Swallow it,” he groans as he holds my face firm to his crotch and comes hot down my throat.

It tastes like tangerine candy and I swallow it all. He pulls my head off and releases my hair and I look up at him while I catch my breath.

“Do you like it?” he asks again, smirking down at me.

“Oh, fuck yeah,” I reply, and he offers me a hand to pull myself up by. Once I’m standing, he kisses me again, hard and rough, and pushes me back against the wall. 

“I’m going to fuck you,” he tells me, staring at me with those rich, wild eyes, and for some reason I nod eagerly. It isn’t really fair, because he just came and I haven’t gotten to, but for some reason I don’t want to object. I want to be fucked. He smirks and flips me around so I’m facing the wall. He guides my legs apart with his knee between them and parts my ass cheeks wide with both hands.

Though I’m not facing him, I see the bright rainbow light flash again, glowing against the wall around me. I try to turn back around to see what he looks like now, but he grabs me hard by the shoulders to stop me, then presses a hand to my back, holding me firm to the wall. I feel his lips on my neck and long soft hair brushing against my skin. I peer out of the corner of my eye at the edges of the locks that lay on my shoulder and see that his hair is now straight and blond with blue streaks. He sinks his teeth into my flesh and I make a hungry moan.

I hear him snap the fingers of his free hand and when he brings them to my hole they are slick with warm lubricant. He massages it around my opening for too long a time, so I push back against him and whine impatiently until he chuckles warmly and slips his fingers inside.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” I chant. He starts to thrust two fingers in and out of me, only going slowly for the first few moments. After that he moves hard and fast and it feels so good my hand flies back to my own cock and I start to jerk myself.

“Fuck me, fuck me,” I demand. 

He doesn’t make me wait any longer. He takes his fingers out, grabs my hips, and shoves his cock all the way into me. I cry out with relief, and he makes a long, breathy sound. He holds still inside me, his enormous cock stretching me just right.

“You feel lovely,” he whispers in my ear. I moan and buck my hips.

“Fuck me,” I say again, and all at once he starts to pound into me.

I usually top but this feels so good I start to question my preference. He angles his movements just so and hits that special spot inside me each time. He digs his fingers into my hips and pulls my pelvis closer. I press my free hand flat to the wall and stick out my ass as far as I can. He wraps an arm around my waist and slides his hand up my chest. I look down and see his new skin: it’s a shimmery silver color and his long fingernails are snow white with black polka-dots. He pushes them sharply into my skin and it hurts and it feels so good. 

I feel his other hand nudge my fist, which is still jerking my cock as he fucks me. I let go and he takes over. His touch is delicate but strong as he works me with thorough strokes, gliding his hand from the base to the tip in firm, evenly spaced pumps. He folds his hand around the head each time he reaches it, his thumb rubbing over the tiny opening at the center before his grip travels back to the base. 

Suddenly I see the light flash against the wall again. I glance down at his hands on me. They look like solid gold now, though they feel just as warm and supple as they did before, and his fingernails are blue, just like mine. I want to come at that, and I writhe and whimper as he drills me. He squeezes my cock and bites my shoulder hard and I yell and splatter my wet against the wall.

“Fuck, fuck,” I murmur, “yeah, yeah, come in me, come in me, come on, do it, fuck, fuck.” He grunts and presses me so hard to the wall that I can’t move, then bites down on my earlobe as he snaps his hips one last time and shoots his hot come deep into my ass. I flex my muscles around him, milking every last drop. 

“You have my permission to stay here on Sakaar,” I tell him after he pulls out. I turn to face him.

“How kind,” he replies with a smile, “but I can’t stay.”

“Why not?”

“Just as I can’t maintain a single appearance, or a single name, I can’t remain in a single place.” I feel my face fall as I watch his now gold-colored lips speak the words. “But,” he adds, “I could visit again soon, if you’d like.”

“Yes, yes, yes,” I reply with a grin, “I’ll throw a big party next time you come. We can perform a song or two, and I’ll introduce you to all my friends. Oh yes, oh yes, you’ll be a big hit.”

He smiles and kisses me, just a soft press of his lips, and I sigh.

“Till then,” he whispers in my ear, and he leaves as suddenly as he arrived.


End file.
